


Memoria

by dotokkiii



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Ik Hansol isn’t in SM anymore but I started this in like 2016, I’m sRRY I DIDNT KNOW THERE WERE GONNA BE THIS MANY PPL, M/M, Murder Mystery, Plus exo as the responsible adults™, also you can pry yusol out of my cold dead hands, debut fic yeet yeet, dreamies china line and jungwoo are minor characters, i love mi boi too, minor ships like markhyuck jaeno maybe johnil luwoo winkun and exo pairings, other nct members - Freeform, rich kids and murder !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotokkiii/pseuds/dotokkiii
Summary: Identical twins Kim Dongyoung and Lee Doyoung have been separated since they were 6. Doyoung lives a life of torment and poverty while Dongyoung lives a glamorous life and is well loved by his friends and family. After an accident, an amnesiac Doyoung is mistaken for his twin and is taken in his place. Luckily his amnesia protects his true identity but what will happen when his memories return? Especially with a target on his back.





	1. Z E R O

I’m stupid I didn’t realize that you needed to post the first chapter on the same page as the summary and everything. IM USED TO AFF MY BAD

 


	2. O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Doyoung and Dongyoung had been separated since they were 6 years old but only Dongyoung knows of the others' existence. Doyoung doesn't remember ever having a twin. More confusing stuff!!!

**Busan**  
Doyoung was by far the unluckiest person he had ever known. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Minseok, the director of the orphanage he lived in, always advised him of his sharp tongue. Who knew that standing up for a classmate would be his ultimate downfall.

Currently Doyoung was being backed into a wall behind the school, a place where only the druggies and skippers came to do God knows what. 

Nobody else would be found here, that’s why Chihoon and his gaggle of friends deemed it safe to torment their victims.

Doyoung spot out of the corner of his eye a boy who was clearly high, but he made no movement to help Doyoung. He just looked the other way and lit another blunt.

Doyoung wanted to laugh. He shouldn’t have expected anything else from someone at his school.

The ringleader, Chihoon, laughed crudely as Doyoung felt the brick wall touch his back.

“Lovely weather for the last day of school, hm?”

“Sure.” Doyoung replied monotonically. 

“What are you going to do for your summer break, Doyoung? Got any plans?” Chihoon lit a cigarette from a lighter that one of his lackeys offered.

“No.”

Chihoon looked like he was almost pouting. “Awe? Why not?”

One of his friends elbowed him at the arm. “How could he? This faggot has no money to go anywhere. He’s a poor orphan anyways. His parents obviously failed in their abortion attempt so they chucked him to the orphanage like trash.” He laughed.

Chihoon chuckled. “Woah there Byunghoon. It’s a little too early to be so harsh. After all, it’s only lunch time.” There was an evil glint in Chihoon’s eye that Doyoung knew all too well.

Chihoon continued. “Oh! I know what Doyoung will do during summer break!”

“What? What?” His lackeys leaned forward in excitement.

“Obviously he’s going to fondle some balls and get drunk in a gay bar like the little faggot he is.” Chihoon laughed as the rest of his friends joined in. Doyoung was used to the insults, it didn’t hurt him as much as it did when they first started. Instead he just rolled his eyes impatiently.

“What do you want, Chihoon?”

A fist suddenly flied out of nowhere and punched the wall right next to Doyoung’s face. To his annoyance, he flinched. Doyoung knew all too well how hard Chihoon could punch. Blood started to seep from the latter’s knuckles and Doyoung gulped. 

The blood didn’t seemed to be the least of his worries. The other boy didn’t even seem like he was in pain.

There was a smile was still on Chihoon’s face, but the look in his eyes held no mirth. “You should know by now not to rush me, Doyoung.” 

Chihoon retracted his arm back to his side. One of his lackeys offered Chihoon a tissue but he rudely shoved the boy back.

“No need. I’ll just get Doyoung to lick the blood off like the good little doggy he is, won’t you Doyoung?” Chihoon’s maniacal smile only grew wider. He reminded Doyoung of an insane clown.

“No.”

Chihoon sighed. “Even after a year of being tortured you still want to oppose me?” Chihoon shoved his bloody fist up agaisn't Doyoung’s face.

“Lick it you fuck. Lick it!”

Doyoung shook his head. He felt the blood from Chihoon’s knuckles touch his skin and grimaced.

“Fine, I guess you want to taste your own blood instead.” Chihoon gestured to his friends who immediately pounced on Doyoung.

Doyoung grit his teeth as his classmates continued to physically assault him. Every kick to the stomach, every blow to the face made him want to cry but he kept quiet for his own sake. He knew how bullies worked. Once they couldn’t see a reaction out of him they would stop. People were sick that way, they savored pain and took it as their amusement and when that pain wasn’t shown, they would get bored and find another victim to torment.

Chihoon started to laugh. “Since it’s lunch time you must be hungry! I’ve got a little surprise for you, Doyoungie!” One of his friends carried a black bag and Chihoon quickly grabbed it out of his hands. Chihoon brought out a container that looked like it was full of soup.

“I made you the perfect lunch, I know you’ll just love it. You should have it while it’s piping hot!”

Doyoung peeled open his bruised eyes as he lay limp on the ground. He made no attempt to move or say anything.

Chihoon sighed as he took off the lid. “You’re so boring, you never have any reaction. But oh well, hope you enjoy your lunch!”

Chihoon tipped the container so the soup poured onto Doyoung. Doyoung yelped at how hot it was, and it didn’t help that it smelled like garbage.

“Oh oops, did I forgot to say what the soup was? It’s my special recipe, I mixed rotten eggs, fish sauce, and some of my trash. Do you like how it tastes?”

Doyoung made no sound, even though he wanted to break down crying. His bones hurt and he wanted to barf. He instead raised his shaking hand and extended his middle finger.

Chihoon sneered. “What a rude little shit you are.” Chihoon stepped on Doyoung’s hand and Doyoung screamed.

Chihoon lifted his feet and kicked Doyoung so hard in the stomach that the boy rolled over, sloshing in the soup and his own blood.

Right at this moment the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Doyoung’s torment. For now.  
Chihoon sighed and threw the container onto Doyoung’s face. He winced.

“Do you regret standing up to us you little fuck? Maybe you should’ve minded your own business and let that fattie drown in his own blood. This is what you get for being an annoying little shit and not minding your own business.” Chihoon smirked and walked away with his friends, laughing as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

Once they were out of his sight, Doyoung slowly started to sit up, even though every aching bone screamed at him not to. Swallowing back on an incoming tidal wave of tears, Doyoung started to head back into the school with every painful step.

.....

When Doyoung entered his classroom, he still smelled like shit much to his dismay. And he was horribly late. After taking a quick shower in the changing rooms, he had traded in his uniform for his gym strip. 

Doyoung carefully made his way to his seat, which was luckily in the back.

Unfortunately the class was snickering and plugging their nose in disgust. This caught the attention of his teacher who turned around and scowled at Doyoung in annoyance.

“Mr.Lee, I’d appreciate it if you weren’t late to my class and if you wore your actual uniform. Just because it’s the last day of school doesn’t mean I’ll let you off easy.” Mrs.Song scolded him.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Song, I had to take care of something and I forgot my uniform.” Doyoung bowed deeply before taking a seat at his desk.

Mrs.Song sighed. “See me after class.”

The whole class “oohed” mockingly and Chihoon looked back at Doyoung and smirked at him. Doyoung looked away.

“Everyone be quiet!” Mrs.Song slammed her book on the desk and everyone slowly quieted down, but Doyoung could still feel Chihoon’s glare on him.

Mrs.Song returned back to her monotonous lesson on trigonometry and what not. Doyoung looked inside his desk for his belongings but it was all empty. Doyoung sighed, he should’ve known it would’ve been empty. He would have to check in the trash later, but for now he mustered the courage to look at his desk partner and ask for a pencil and paper.

“Hey, sorry to bother you but could I have a pencil and some paper? I lost my stuff.” Doyoung asked quietly.

His seatmate sneered at him. “Can you piss off? You smell like shit.”

Doyoung faltered. “Oh. Sorry.” He turned back to his desk and stared at his desk below him. He just realized the rude and obscene words scribbled onto it.

He willed himself not to cry but he was just so stressed. Even on the last day nobody would give him a break. 

Chihoon noticed Doyoung’s down expression and smirked to himself. He raised his hand and said, “Mrs.Song, something smells bad.”

“Yeah, I think a rat’s died or something.” Byunghoon snickered.

Mrs.Song turned around in exasperation but even her face was scrunched up. “Okay, if this is a prank this is not funny. Even if today’s the last day of school I don’t want any funny business here.”

“Looks like someone brought in the trash.” Someone muttered and the whole class snickered.

“Quiet!” Mrs.Song yelled.

“Mrs.Song, I think it’s coming from the back of the class.” Chihoon offered innocently, looking behind to stare at Doyoung as the rest of the class proceeded to mimic Chihoon’s actions.

“I think it’s Doyoung.” The kid in front of Doyoung said while frowning and pinching his nose. “He smells like shit.”

The class started to laugh mockingly. Doyoung wanted to disappear right then and there.

Mrs.Song rubbed her temple tiredly. “Songhan please refrain from swearing and Doyoung please go to the bathrooms and...clean yourself up. Meet me in the principal’s office afterwards.” 

Doyoung sat in his seat stunned. He had never been called to the principal’s office in his whole educational career. Aside from behing gifted numerous academic awards when he was a child, something like this had never happened. Even when Doyoung was getting bullied, he kept to himself and avoided all trouble. 

It was too unfair. 

Mrs.Song snapped her fingers impatiently. “ _Now.”_

Doyoung begrudgingly got up and made his way outside, ignoring everyone’s disgusted stares and smirks on their faces. The sooner he would get today over with, the better.

.....

Doyoung met Mrs.Song in the principal’s office, his head hanging low in shame at himself. He didn’t think he'd ever visit the principal’s office in his lifetime. He’d always thought that he was a good and respectable student. Apparently Mrs.Song didn’t think so, and neither did the principal.

“So Doyoung, I’ve heard from Mrs.Song that lately you’ve been coming late to class and making people in your class feel uncomfortable. Why is that?” The principal was a creepy looking balding man in his 50’s, with bad eyesight and a potbelly. He peered over his wire rimmed glasses, staring at Doyoung with his beady eyes.

Doyoung hesitated. He tried to speak about the bullying that he’d endured but the teacher’s never seemed to care enough because Chihoon would go right back to bullying him after his short suspensions. Chihoon also had a wealthy father who was soon to be running for the mayor position in their small town. Doyoung had learned to stop seeking help when Chihoon threatened to close down the orphanage. Doyoung believed that Chihoon was heartless enough to do so, he had the power to do it anyways. Chihoon didn’t care about the lives he would ruin, he only cared about the fun he was having.

Doyoung couldn’t bear if something would happen to the beloved but crumbling orphanage he was raised in. Minseok tried so hard to repair the orphanage and fund some money but they were still awfully poor. Once, the money for the kitchen repair had been stolen and the next day Chihoon had given him a warning to stay out of his way when Doyoung helped up an elderly woman that Chihoon had pushed over.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve just been very tired lately so I’ve been sleeping in the infirmary. I’m sorry, I’ll be on time.” Doyoung stood up and bowed. “And I’ll talk to my classmates and see what’s making them uncomfortable.”

The principal nodded but Mrs.Song looked unconvinced. “Are you sure there’s not any bullying going around?”

“Ah, so you’re the bullying case that I’ve been hearing about.” The principal looked uncomfortable. “I hope there’s nothing going on.” It sounded like more of a warning than a concern.

Doyoung shook his head. “No. There’s nothing going on. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you in any way.”

“No, no worries. Just tell the teachers if there’s anything bothering you, okay?” The principal smiled a little too forcefully for Doyoung to take him seriously. He knew it was all a ruse. None of the teachers at Daehan high cared much for their students and would rather not deal with anything that would dare to tarnish the school’s reputation.

“Well I’ll let you off easy today since it is the last day of school, but I hope to not see any kind of behavior like this next year. Have a good summer, Doyoung.” The principal said while Doyoung bowed once more and left the room, Mrs.Song staying behind under the principal’s orders.

Doyoung shut the door behind him quietly but he heard the scolding that Mrs.Song received, ranting at her to keep her students in check.

Doyoung sighed as he trudged with a heavy heart back to class.

...

Once the final bell rang for the end of school, everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out of the classrooms, relishing in the end of school and the start of summer. Doyoung was the last one to leave, as to not get caught in the traffic. Once he saw that absolutely everyone in class had left and the hallways were emptier, Doyoung stood up and stacked his chair. 

He felt more at ease at leaving the school. Doyoung just hoped that Chihoon and his friends had already left to go to the town’s bar. 

Doyoung wanted to do nothing but go home, take a proper shower, and see the kids but he had to find his backpack first. He was sure that Chihoon’s lackeys had probably thrown it in the trash somewhere while Chihoon was ganging up on him at lunch. Doyoung sighed and started to make his way to the school dumpsters, which was ironically in the same location as the lunch time incident. 

He ignored everyone’s stares, as they shuffled away from him, laughing with their friends and mocking him behind their back. It seemed like the whole school knew what went down during lunch. Most people already avoided Doyoung after he was targeted as Chihoon’s next victim but it seemed like they were pretending Doyoung didn’t exist. The treatment hurt more than he thought it was going to be. He was just so grateful that it was the last day of school.

Finally reaching the back of the school, Doyoung made a brave face and walked over to the dumpsters. The dumpsters were quite far from where the place he was assaulted earlier, shrouded by trees even. After a few jumps, Doyoung was inside the dumpster, feverishly looking for his backpack. It was a dull brown one, nothing like the colorful brand bags that some of his classmates carried.

After careful minutes of searching and trying to avoid stepping into anything too gross, Doyoung spotted the white bunny keychain that Jisung had got for him for his birthday last year. Doyoung smiled at the sight of it and grabbed his bag, dusting it off and threw it gently as he possibly could over the rim of the dumpster. Doyoung climbed over the trash and jumped down, hoping he didn’t smell as bad.

“You should’ve just stayed in there like the piece of trash you are.”

Doyoung looked up to see Chihoon. He was surprised to see him alone, normally he was always surrounded by his group of adoring servants. Doyoung shrugged his backpack on and started to walk away from Chihoon, not even sparing him a glance despite his whole body shaking in fear. He was tired. He didn’t have time for Chihoon’s antics. 

Doyoung knew that his wit caused him all of this so he decided to be stay silent. Petty insults didn’t matter much to him, because it held no weight and he wasn’t going to let such a thing bother him. The only thing on Doyoung’s mind was going home and taking care of the children at the orphanage. 

Chihoon grabbed Doyoung’s wrist and yanked the boy towards him. Doyoung grimaced at Chihoon’s painful grip. “Let go of me Chihoon.”

“How dare you ignore me?” Chihoon scrunched up his face like a toddler who wasn’t getting his way.

“Please Chihoon, I need to go home.”

Chihoon snorted. “You don’t even have a home. You live in an orphanage.”

“That is my home.” Doyoung replied simply, trying to shake Chihoon’s hand off his wrist. “Please let go of me.”

Chihoon grip only tightened. Doyoung yelped in pain. “You may think you’re done with me for the year, but I’ll make sure that next year will be living hell for you.” Chihoon finally let go of Doyoung’s wrist and flung his arm back at him. 

Chihoon’s snarl reverted back to his signature model student smile. “Have a nice break Doyoung, something tells me that I’ll see you over the summer.” Chihoon walked away laughing.

Doyoung shivered at Chihoon’s last sentence. Urging his nerves to calm down, he walked the opposite way from Chihoon, opting to take the longer way than bump into his bully twice.

.....

Once he reached the orphanage, the small amount of children that resided inside it burst out into the front yard. Their grubby hands reached for Doyoung and continuously yelled his name. 

“Doyoung hyung I missed you!” A small boy with glasses said and gave Doyoung a tight hug. The other children started to follow his example. 

“Hi Jisung.” Doyoung greeted the child back and tried his best to hug all of the gaggle of children. 

“Let go of Doyoung hyung! I want to hug him Jisung!” A shrill dolphin like voice screamed as he tried his best to shove through the crowd of small bodies.

“But ewww….Doyoung oppa you smell bad.” One of the girls frowned and pinched her nose. The rest of the children screamed in agreement. 

Doyoung blushed in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry..that was just..”

“Children! Please let go off Doyoung immediately! You’re crowding him and what did we say about personal space? Get back inside and finish your snacks.” Minseok scolded as he stepped outside. 

Doyoung sent the older a grateful glance as the group of children all whined and groaned but reluctantly complied without much fuss. The only children who were left were Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun. The oldest of the three had been shyly standing in the back, waiting patiently for a turn to hug Doyoung. 

“You three, get back inside as well!” Minseok said sternly. 

Doyoung laughed. “It’s okay hyung. I can take care of them.”

“Alright fine. But don’t hesitate to leave them with me. Your last day at school must’ve been tiring.” Doyoung looked away at Minseok’s concerned glance. It was better if Doyoung didn’t tell the older about his school life. Minseok had enough things to worry about. 

“I’m truly fine hyung. I’ve taken care of these rascals for years.” Doyoung said and ruffled Jisung’s hair. 

“Ah hyung!” The 8 year old grumbled as he tried to straighten his hair with his hands. Doyoung couldn’t help but coo over his cuteness. Jisung often tried to act very mature and stoic for his age that Doyoung forgot that Jisung was one of the youngest children in the orphanage. 

Minseok smiled in satisfaction and nodded at Doyoung. “Alright then. Help me with the laundry after alright?”

“Of course hyung.” Satisfied, Minseok went back inside the orphanage. Despite its dilapidating appearance, Minseok and Doyoung had painted it a sunny yellow exterior three summers ago. The children were allowed to paint in the back which mostly looked like scribbles but he remembered everyone having fun. Minseok also religiously took care of his precious garden and peach trees which brightened up the place just a little bit more. It wasn’t hard though, with all the screaming children running around in the small building. 

“I’m so glad you’re home hyung! We’ve missed you all day!” Chenle yelled loudly in his slurred Korean. 

“Yeah you came home so late hyung. I was stuck with these two all day long.” Jisung said cheekily. 

Doyoung chuckled. “My bad guys. Unfortunately my school kept us until 3.”

“Blegh. I don’t ever want to go to high school.” Chenle scoffed.

“Chenle! Don’t ever say that. Highschool is a place for higher education. Despite the hardships you may go through it’s worth it. Education is very important.” Doyoung scolded. 

“Hyung is right.” Renjun added quietly beside him. 

Doyoung smiled down at the shy boy. Despite being the oldest of the bunch, Renjun let Jisung take reign as leader. The Chinese boy was mainly focused on taking care of Chenle and was constantly helping the latter improve his Korean. Everyone knew how fiercely protective Renjun was of Chenle. 

Doyoung couldn’t blame him though. Renjun and Chenle had entered the orphanage together. The two didn’t say how they met but the haunted looks in their eyes explained that their story was to be told for another day. It had been 3 years since the two Chinese boys had come to the orphanage and there wasn’t a day that Doyoung didn’t love them. 

Jisung on the other hand, was a distant relative of Minseok’s. His parents had died working in a factory incident and his only living relative was Minseok. The boy had moved into the orphanage as just a tiny baby, barely a few months old. Doyoung had been taking care of children for a long time, but Jisung was the first baby that he ever took care of. Ever since then, there had been a special bond between Doyoung and Jisung. 

Minseok was Jisung’s blood relative and did care for him a lot, but he was often busy running the orphanage. Hence, Doyoung was mainly in charge of taking care of Jisung. Both Doyoung and Jisung basically grew up in the orphanage. All they could remember were the worn out walls and Minseok’s peach trees. Doyoung thought that this was one of the reasons that the two had such a close brotherly bond. 

“I want to go finish my snacks. I know Sanha is going to steal all of it if I don’t hurry.” Chenle pouted and ran back into the orphanage.

Renjun laughed softly and ran after the younger boy. Jisung walked alongside Doyoung.

“What about you Jisung? Don’t you want to hurry? What if Sanha steals your snacks as well?” Doyoung teased.

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’d rather spend time with you hyung.” He looked up and smiled giddily.

Doyoung smiled back. “So do I.”

People often taunted him for being an orphan and growing up in an orphanage. Doyoung had to admit it wasn’t the most ideal living situation but he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Minseok and the children were his only family. He didn’t have anyone else. 

 

 **Seoul**  
Jaehyun paced across his room nervously, running a hand through his hair. In his other hand held his phone, which he was staring at anxiously.

His friends were sprawled across his room. Mark was too busy playing a game against Donghyuck, who screamed out once every few seconds. Everyone knew he was losing.

Taeil was sprawled on Jaehyun’s bed watching the two youngest boys play Overwatch in amusement. Johnny and Ten were laughing over something on their phones, probably a shitty meme, while Yuta and Hansol were reading a manga, and Taeyong was watching Johnny and Ten enviously.

Everyone was relaxed after a long day at school, whereas Jaehyun fretted like a mother hen.

Johnny laughed as he ate a chip, watching his friend nervously pace around the room. “What’s the matter? You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

“Yeah relax. School just ended and we have whole 3 months to enjoy the summer.” Ten laid against Johnny comfortably as he stole a chip.

Had Jaehyun not been so nervous, he would’ve almost snickered at the glare Taeyong sent Johnny. Only Jaehyun knew about Taeyong’s crush on Ten. Unfortunately for Taeyong, Ten seemed to be interested in Johnny. Everyone knew that Ten and Johnny were inseparable and it was widely speculated among the school that the two were fuck buddies. Ten and Johnny did nothing to deny the rumors or comment on them, raising everyone’s suspicions.

“Dongyoung isn’t here.” Jaehyun frowned, finally sitting down on his bed and sighing.

“Man, you really gotta stop calling him Dongyoung. You know he doesn’t like being called that.” Johnny chuckled.

“Yeah I know, but being friends with him for 10 years and calling him Dongyoung first has been engraved into my brain. I’m not used to calling him ‘Doyoung.’”

“Well _Doyoung_ says he’s going to be busy tonight working. His boss put him on an extra shift.” Ten said.

“What? How come he didn’t tell me that?” Jaehyun felt offended. The two had been friends for as long as he could remember and they told each other everything. Jaehyun had been texting Doyoung the whole time but the boy never replied. Lately Doyoung had been brushing Jaehyun off and whenever the two talked it was mostly Jaehyun speaking. Doyoung wasn’t a shy person, he was quite talkative and the way he was being so quiet and stingy unnerved Jaehyun.

Ten shrugged as his phone chimed. “Oh Doyoung just texted me saying that he’s sorry that he couldn’t come but he can make it to the trip tomorrow.”

Jaehyun sighed in relief. He was glad that Doyoung could come to his annual summer trip. Originally it had just been a getaway for Jaehyun’s family and he’d sometimes bring Dongyoung along, but as their circle of friends grew and his parents opted to travel to foreign places, Jaehyun decided to invite his friends to come join him at his summer villa this year.

Yuta looked up from his manga, looking interested for the first time since he’d arrived at Jaehyun’s place. 

“Yeah so what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“We’re going to take the train to my summer villa and then we’ll spend a week or two there, chilling at the beach and partying at the clubs and shit.” Jaehyun shrugged. 

Yuta raised an eyebrow, knowing how much of a shit planner Jaehyun was. “Sounds like a solid plan." He commented sarcastically. 

"Don't judge me." 

Yuta laughed. 

“Where and when are we meeting again?” Taeil asked.

“Around 2 at Seoul station. Don’t be late guys.” Jaehyun warned.

“That’s too early for me. Fuck that.” Ten joked and everyone laughed, knowing how Ten was a heavy sleeper and could barely wake up on time to eat lunch, much less be on time for school.

Taeyong checked his phone. “Well, I’ll be on my way then. I still have to pack up and tell my boss that I’ll be out for 2 weeks. I also don’t want to wake up late.”

“It’s only 9 Tae, can’t you stay a little longer?” Ten pouted and whined. Yuta cringed and turned away, knowing the “manliest guy here” as quoted by himself, hated any display of cuteness. Especially when Ten did it.

Taeyong blushed slightly. “U-uh…s-sorry I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow.” Taeyong hastily grabbed his hoodie and left the room, waving goodbye while choruses of ‘bye’s’ were heard throughout the room.

“I’ll see him out. You guys can order a pizza or something.” With that, Jaehyun quietly left his room to join Taeyong who was already on the main floor.

By the time Jaehyun walked down the pristine marble steps, Taeyong was already meticulously putting on his shoes, careful not to dirty any of the white furniture that Jaehyun’s mother insisted on keeping. Jaehyun thought the white color scheme was stupid, everything was too bright and bound to get dirty in less than a minute.

“Hey man, can’t you stay any longer?” Jaehyun pleaded. “Doyoung’s not here and I’ll be bored with everyone making out.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.” Taeyong patted Jaehyun’s shoulder before making his way out.

“Oh and before I go, I’ve got to tell you something.” The ever so present look of parental concern laced Taeyong’s good features. 

“What is it?”

“It’s about Doyoung.” Jaehyun stiffened.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been noticing he’s not been in a good mood lately, he seems almost frantic and feverish at times. He’s not hanging out with us and I know it’s bad to assume, but it seems like he’s almost avoiding us. And he’s always been a nice and polite guy but lately he’s been prone to angry outbursts. Just last week he got so pissed at Mark for taking his fries. Poor Mark’s been scarred.” 

Taeyong shook his head like a worried father. “I’m just wondering if you know what’s been bothering him? I don’t want to pry into his business but I’m worried that whatever’s going on might hurt him and you should know best right, since you’re the closest to him, after all.”

Jaehyun laughed awkwardly. “Nah, he’s fine. He’s just stressing out because of cram school and stuff. His dad’s been expecting a lot from him especially since his grades have dropped even more so than usual. I wouldn’t worry too much about it but I’ll talk to Doyoung.”

Taeyong nodded, satisfied. “Alright. That’s good. Well, I’ll be on my way now. You guys have fun and I’ll see all of you tomorrow.” Taeyong waved as he walked over to his car.

“Drive home safely!” Jaehyun waved back and watched Taeyong safely get inside his car before closing and locking the door. Jaehyun sagged against the door and sighed.

It was true that something seemed off about Doyoung. He had seemed too frantic and cautious these days, as if he was scared that something was going to hurt him. Jaehyun was going to figure out what was going on with Doyoung, even if he refused his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls talk to me on twitter or tumblr!! I need friends lmao  
> tumblr: http://minhyuksmullet.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/jjaesdimples
> 
> Um also can someone help me how do I get rid of my second note?? It's already in the first page and I don't want it on the second page. But it says if I uncheck it i'll disappear from the first page as well. I'm just rlly confused this is my first time posting on AOF

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS IS A HORRIBLE DESCRIPTION BUT it’s based off the 2015 kdrama “Who Are You”  
> For clarification, “Dongyoung” is the twin, even though Doyoung’s real name is Dongyoung. I thought using his stage name would make more sense since nobody really calls him by his real name.


End file.
